


Racing

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Series: Trinity Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You grow bored on a long car ride with the Sam and Dean and they show you one of the ways they keep themselves entertained. Written as an easter egg for the mention of "Impala handjob racing" in part 2 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1305916/chapters/2712784">Midnight Snack</a>. Part of the Sam/Dean/Reader Trinity Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing

"I'm bored," you lament, sitting forward and draping your arms over the front seat to pout at Dean. "Are we almost there?"

He tears his eyes away from the road long enough to look at you. "Not yet, hun." You sigh extra loudly. "Take a nap like Sammy," he says, nodding towards his brother who had his eyes closed and headphones on next to him in the passenger's seat.

You laugh and tilt your head towards the younger Winchester, speaking louder than you had been. "Sam's not sleeping. He's just using his headphones so he doesn't have to talk to us," you say.

"You're gonna wake him up!" Dean admonishes but then you both see the small smile creep across Sam's mouth. "Ugh, you asshole."

You tug an earbud out of Sam's ear. "Play with me, Sammy!" you whine and he finally opens his eyes, turning off his ipod.

" _Play with you?_ " he teases, laughing at your pout. Then he gives an excited little gasp. "You know what we should do?" he asks and looks at Dean conspiratorially.

Dean is preoccupied with driving again though and takes a moment to realize Sam is addressing him. "What?" he asks, confused, and then catches the sly look that Sam is giving.

"We do have an impartial timer. For the the first time ever." Your brows crease in confusion but they continue their conversation.

"Don't get too excited," Sam teases. "I want an honest victory."

"As if," Dean responds and you look between them, still lost.

Sam takes out his phone and you see him open a stopwatch on it. He turns to you and begins to explain. "Ok, handjob racing," he begins, and you nod, finally understanding, or rather, remembering his previous reference of this. He slides a little closer to his brother.

"Hey, hey, don't get all handsy before we start," Dean says, holding up a hand to Sam.

"I didn't even touch you!"

"Yeah, well..."

"Anyway," Sam continues, rolling his eyes at you and handing you the phone. "When the timer starts we jerk each other off. First one to come loses and has to suck the other to finish."

"I hold the record," Dean brags. "Three minutes and forty-seven seconds. Poor kid hadn't jerked off in days." 

"Dean!" Sam complains. "That didn't count!"

Dean only gives him a satisfied grin as he undoes his belt with one hand and works his jeans and boxers down around his thighs. Sam does the same and you wait until they're situated. "I can't believe you're making me time this," you deadpan.

"Hey, you were the bored one," Dean shrugs and glances into his brother's lap. "Better, hurry, Sammy's already at half mast."

"Dean!"

"Oh shut up," you say to both of them, looking down and seeing full well that Sam wasn't nearly half erect. "Ok, Ready?" Dean smiles. "On your mark..." Sam's hand hovers over Dean. "Get set..." Dean wiggles his fingers. "Go!" You start the timer.

Their hands are immediately in each other's laps, fisting their hands around each the other's still mostly flaccid dick and beginning to jerk the other to life. Sam pumps harder, working speed to his advantage as he gets Dean hard. Meanwhile Dean's tugging hard and firm against Sam's cock, coaxing it awake. "Thirty seconds," you announce.

"Oh I like this...can we get some running commentary?" Dean asks half jokingly, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Why don't you just focus on what you're doing?" you suggest, but when you look over, Sam is already completely hard and it's just under a minute. Dean strokes his hand in measured strokes over his brother, twisting his wrist and pressing a thumb to the under of his dick. Sam bucks a little and throws his head back briefly to moan.

Sam seems to shake off the momentary lapse of sheer bliss though and grips Dean harder. "Gonna make you come so hard," he grunts out.

"Don't bet on it. You're gonna drink me down when we're done," Dean replies and Sam bites back another moan.

They fall silent again and you watch them work each other up. Sam's hand is still jerking Dean quickly with a little twist to his wrist that's eliciting throaty little moans he tries to hold back. Dean's hand is stroking Sam slower but he has a firmer grasp around his thick cock. He gives a squeeze each time he reaches the head and a few times you see Sam's hips jerk in reaction.

"I'm gonna make you cooome," Dean sing songs teasingly.

Sam's brows furrow and you see him adjust his hand slightly, changing his grip and pumping Dean's cock harder. His hand that's driving grips the steering wheel tighter at the change.

"One minute fourty-five seconds" you announce, sparing a glance at the phone.

"Wanna go for a new record?" Dean teases again, looking over at Sam. But his brother is sitting there, legs open, head tilted back, licking his lips with a look of pure bliss. Dean groans at the sight, turning back to the road, and you see Sam smile.

Dean brings his hand to the very tip of Sam, swirling his palm over his head. "Gettin' sticky for me... can't wait to feel you come in my hand. You know you love the feel of my hand. Like it more than your own." He massages the head of his dick as if to prove a point.

Sam gives out a choked moan. "Stop cheating, Dean. No dirty talk."

Dean moans and you can see his legs starting to shake in response to the way Sam's working his big hand over his dick. He takes a few big breaths and squints at the road.

"Three and a half minutes," you say moments later.

"Ha. No record," Sam says, somewhat breathlessly as he tries to stop himself from working his hips with his brother's hand.

"Don't worry, you're close though. I can hear it in your voice. And feel it in your cock, hard and pulsing in my hand right now. I know your dick better than you do." He holds him tightly and strokes his thumb down the bottom of Sam's dick making him cry out. Dean starts to jerk him off again and you can see Sam losing his grip and pace on his brother's erection. "Yeah, you love my hand, baby bro. Always have. You want it. Crave it. I'm going to make you come like we're horny teenagers. Make you spill all over yourself like you used to under motel sheets."

"Dean!" The cry of protest turns into a choked moan as Sam gives up and begins to orgasm. You press stop on the phone at the same time the first streak of white come lands on Sam's shirt. He lets go of Dean's length and allows the other man stroke him through his orgasm. The sticky, white jets paint his shirt and pool in Dean's fist. You lean forward a bit and run you hands through his hair. You kiss his neck as he releases, bucking gently into Dean's hand as he rides out his orgasm.

The movements slow and Dean pulls his hand away, wiping the mess next to the rest of it on Sam's shirt. "C'mon..." he half-heartedly protests, but he's too high from his orgasm to really care.

"Time?" Dean asks.

You had almost forgotten. You look at the stopwatch in the phone and laugh. "Four minutes and fifty-eight seconds." Sam and Dean join your laughter although Sam's is a bit weaker. "I do have to say Dean's dirty talk was unfair. I speak from personal experience when I say it's sorta impossible to keep it together when his mouth starts going."

Dean shrugs. "Speaking of mouths going, Sammy." He grips his hard cock in his hand and steals his eyes away from the road to glance quickly at his brother. Sam sighs and slides his now messy shirt off, wiping himself down with it before discarding it on the floor. He kneels on the front seat of the Impala and lowers himself to Dean's cock. He takes the length in his hand and lightly licks the tip. "Don't be a sore loser, jerk," Dean says but Sam continues to tease him. You watch as he purses his lips and rubs the head of Dean's cock against them, looking up and waiting for Dean to glance down. "Yes, you have a very pretty mouth," Dean says humoring him but then he bites his lips and has to tear his eyes away from Sam to look at the road again.

Satisfied, Sam begins to take him down his throat, turning his head to swallow down Dean. You move closer and position yourself behind Dean, draping an arm over the seat and teasing your hand down his shirt. You lick and nip his neck as you look down and watch Sam start to bob his head on his cock and Dean groans loudly. "You're already close, aren't you, hun?" you ask in a low voice, breath hot on his ear. You pull the lobe between your teeth and run your nails over his toned chest, feeling him shiver under your touch. One of his hands drops from the steering wheel to tangle in Sam's hair. Dean gives out a low, affirmative growly moan and you momentarily flick your eyes to the road to make sure he's still on course.

Sam starts to move faster, slurping up Dean's cock before deep throating him again, making positively obscene noises with his mouth. "Can't watch now because you have to drive but at least you can hear how good he's sucking your cock," you purr in his ear and watch his eyes flick down to Sam momentarily. "Feels good doesn't it? He has a great tongue." He gives another throaty moan and you see him tighten his hands in Sam's hair. "Go ahead, fuck his mouth," you say. "You earned this. You won for taking such good care of him."

Dean tenses under your touch and you can see the concentration in his eyes as he continues to both drive and buck his hips into Sam's mouth. Sam works his mouth faster, head bobbing quickly while his tongue massages the length of his dick, and Dean gives another long, drawn out moan. "Make him come, Sammy," you say encouragingly. And it's like neither of them needs to be told twice. You don't know what Sam does, but he changes the angle of his head and Dean loses it. Groans of pleasure escape his mouth as he bucks harder into Sam's mouth and you feel his body tense then uncoil. He comes with no warning, just holds Sam's head on him while he empties his load down his waiting throat. Sam eagerly swallows all he gives, licking and savoring the taste on Dean even after his orgasm subsides.

Sam releases him from his mouth and sits up smiling at Dean. "Love it when you lose," Dean grins at him appreciatively.

You give Sam his phone back and glance at the clock. Barely fifteen minutes have passed since this started and you sigh with renewed boredom. "Are we there yet?"


End file.
